Mama Mako
by MuMaJi
Summary: Mako explains a strange dream he had one night. Warning: Contains Makorra and Mpreg


Now, sometimes I have weird dreams, and sometimes I have emotional dreams, and sometimes, I have dreams that are just plain strange. I think that this dream, would be classified as all of the above, in that kind of "Oh god... what the fuck was that?!" kind of way.

**_Okay, let me start..._**

_Now, this dream takes place in our world five years in the future. Korra and I are living in a house together near a lake set at the edge of the city. Bolin, who lives next door to us, visited us often. The dream is seen from my perspective, just so you know._

_Now comes the weirdest part..._

_In the dream, I am nine months pregnant, and set to give birth in two weeks. Now, I know what you might be thinking, but no, I am not a woman. I am pregnant and MALE. _(Now, I don't get HOW the heck that works as much as you do, but it's just a dream, so I'll dismiss it at that and keep writing...)

_Korra and Bolin are the father of the child and my midwife respectively. _(Again, dismissing the fact that that obviously doesn't make any sense because it's just a dream...)

_Now, I foggily remember some of the beginning of the dream... there were warm hugs between me and Bolin, as well as tender moments between me and Korra._

_But, there wasn't much of this happiness for long._

_My house was attacked by a group of bad people, they were dressed like Equalists, but I doubt that's what they really were. They broke in, tied me up, and kidnapped me. Korra and Bolin tried to save me, but they were unable to._

_The "Equalists" then took me to a remote bluff on the uninhabited side of the lake._

_"What do you want from me?!" I screamed in horror._

_One of the "Equalists", the obvious leader, stepped up._

_"Oh, nothing, just your life..." the way she said it so nonchalantly made me sick, "Actually, to be specific, the child's."_

_I cringed._

_This woman wanted to kill my unborn baby? How horrible and cold-hearted can you be?!_

_"You... you're sick..." I said with pure abhorrence for the woman._

_She replied sarcastically, "Ha! Says the man who is pregnant!" _

(So I guess this means that me being male and pregnant actually meant something...)

_"YOU'RE the one who is sick!" She continued, "the thought of a male becoming a mother, it is wrong on so many levels!"_

_She pulled out a fairly large knife, which was dripping with some kind of emerald-black liquid. "I cannot allow such a disgusting act to happen..."_

_'Oh shit...' I thought to myself. My hands and feet were chained up, and there was nowhere to go..._

_But down._

_"Now, hold still, and I promise that you'll live. I just want to take the life of the child..."_

_I thought fast, and made my decision._

_I nudged myself over to the very edge of the cliff. I'd rather drown than live with the thought that I let my child die from the hands of this lunatic._

_Of course, the woman realized my intentions and lunged._

_She missed my abdomen, but was able to lodge the knife in my chest, just as I rolled off the edge of the cliff._

_I plunged into the icy cold waters. I tried to keep myself afloat, but I sunk like a stone from the baby weight and the chains._

_Whatever that stuff on the knife was, it was attacking my boy, sending waves of pain throughout my chest._

_'Well...' I thought to myself, 'this is it...'_

_I closed my eyes, and gave into the darkness._

_When I opened them, I saw Korra._

_She was trying to heal the wound left by the knife. (_I guess she was unable to clear the toxin from my body, because I was still having horrible pain spasms...) _Korra was soaking wet, and she was probably crying, too._

_"Korra..." I said weakly, I held up my hand to give her a gentle touch, but a spasm of pain ran through my body and my hand only made it half way._

_'Thank you,' I wanted to say, 'You saved my life...' I put my hand to my stomach, '... and our baby's life.'_

_Korra grabbed my hand and put it to her cheek, " It was nothing..." she said softly, reading my mind as usual._

_"Where's Bolin...?" I mustered up enough strength to ask._

_"Don't talk...!" Korra said worriedly. "He went to go take care of those creeps who kidnapped and almost killed you." she explained._

_At that, I became worried, which I guess Korra realized, because she then added, "Don't worry! Tenzin and Lin went with him, and they should be back any minute._

_Her timing couldn't have been better, because as soon as she said this, I heard Bolin calling out from a distance, "Korra?! Hay, Korra!"_

_"Well, what do ya know…?"Korra said with a half-hearted smile, "Bolin, over here!" she called back._

_Bolin ran over to us, and took a minute to catch his breath._

_"How's Mako?" he finally said in a worried tone._

_"I- I think he'll be okay…" Korra answered, although not too assuring in her diction. I could tell she was really worried I would die._

_"What about the baby?"_

_At this, Korra was silent. "I don't know…" She finally said; her voice was racked with remorse._

_Bolin looked worriedly at first Korra, then me._

_"Well, let me see…" He bent down and pulled my shirt up. He felt his hands around my abdomen, and then put his ear up to it, listening for… something I guess._

_When he finally stopped probing me, his face wasn't any less uneasy looking than when he started._

_"Well…?" Korra asked anxiously._

_"It seems okay, but…" he then added, "I'm not sure, it's moving around a lot…"_

_"Mako," Bolin asked, "How do you feel? Do you feel like something's wrong?"_

_I hadn't really been paying attention to that until now; I had been too focused on the pain caused by the knife to think about how the baby was. In fact, now that I was focusing on it, the baby WAS squirming around a lot. I'm guessing the toxin from the knife was having an effect on it, possibly much worse than what I was feeling._

_Seeing the apprehensive look on my face, Bolin realized something was definitely wrong._

_He turned to Korra, "Was there anything on that knife?"_

_"Umm, yeah," Korra replied, "Some kind of poison or something…"_

_"What color was it? What did it smell like?" Bolin interrogated._

_"It didn't smell like anything… but it was this gross green-blackish color."_

_At that, Bolin's face was gripped with horror. "Oh god… how much was there?!"_

_Now Korra was scared, "I don't know! I'm guessing that most of it was washed off when Mako fell into the lake… And I made sure to remove as much as I could…" She asked fearfully, "Why? What is it?!"_

_"From your description, it sounds like beetle-frog venom…" Bolin said,"That toxin attacks the nervous system… It causes horrible muscle spasms and pain that comes with them…"_

_Bolin was ghastly, "In large enough amounts… Beetle-Frog venom can cause a heart attack, and instant death... and that's for a full grown man."_

_Hearing this, Korra went pale and started to shiver from fear._

_Bolin stayed silent, and I finally realized what that meant… there was a high chance that my baby was going to die._

_I couldn't help but cry. The very thing I tried to avoid by jumping off that cliff was probably going to happen anyway. It was hopeless._

_Another spasm of pain came over me; it was the worse one yet._

_It was so painful, that I almost didn't feel what happened… my water broke._

_If I wasn't freaking out before, I definitely was now._

_The muscle spasms from the venom caused me to go into labor… two weeks early._

_I grabbed Korra by the arm, "Korra… the baby-!" I was barely able to say._

_"What?" Korra looked at me worriedly; she obviously couldn't tell what was happening._

_ "Oh my god, he's gone into labor!" Bolin pointed out._

_"He what?!" Korra added, shocked. _

_Bolin came over and carefully picked me up, "Come on, we have to take him to a hospital!"_

_On the way to the hospital, I must have passed out or something, because everything goes fuzzy from there onward._

_I remember hearing Bolin telling the doctor what happened… I heard other voices, too…_

_"He's too weak to deliver the child safely… we need to perform a cesarean section."_

_"But, doctor, what about the delivering the antitoxin and tending to the wound? He might not survive if-"_

_"We'll take care of the patient after surgery. The safety of the child comes first, if he dies, then there's nothing we can do."_

_"Yes, doctor…"_

_When I came back to my senses, I was lying in a bed in a white room. Bolin was sitting next to me._

_"mmb- Bo-?" I was able to mumble wearily, I was still a little sleepy._

_"Mako-!" Bolin looked up, "You're finally awake…"_

_"Bolin…" I was really alert now, "how's the baby?"_

_When Bolin didn't answer, I got worried._

_"Bolin?!"_

_"What?!"_

_"Is the baby all right?!" I asked again anxiously._

_"Oh-! Um…" Bolin sighed, "They were worried because it was born too early, but…"_

_'Just tell me!' I wanted to yell at him._

_"They say she's going to be fine." He finished with a smile._

_I let out a heavy sigh of relief._

_Thank god, the baby was all right. _

_"So it's a girl then?" I asked._

_"Huh? Oh-! Yeah, it's a girl." Bolin responded._

_I looked around the room; no one was there except me and Bolin_

_"Where's Korra?" I asked, "And everyone else?"_

_"Everyone's waiting outside," Bolin answered, "and Korra went to see the baby…"_

_"She doesn't exactly trust these 'modern doctors'…" he added sarcastically under his breath, "Says 'the spirits' don't approve of them."_

_At that, I smiled. Bolin always knows how to make me happy._

_As if on cue, Korra walked in the door, "I heard that!" she accused._

_"Heard what?" Bolin said with a goofy grin, guilty as charged._

_Korra only replied by looking at him incredulously and sticking her hip out._

_"Korra…!" I called out lovingly._

_"Oh, Mako…" She called back, walking to my side._

_I hugged her tightly, when I realized she was holding something._

_I looked into her arms, and there it was… the little bundle of joy._

_Seeing my face, Korra handed me the baby. I smiled so wide, it almost hurt._

_I stared into the face of my beautiful, adorable daughter. I caressed her soft face tenderly, lovingly…_

_"So, did you pick a name for her?" I asked Korra._

_"Why don't you name her?" she suggested._

_I thought for a while… and then I replied,_

_"Mika."_

… And that's it. As soon as I said that name, I woke up. I thought about that dream all morning… In fact, what happened next was pretty interesting.

I was making breakfast, when Bolin came down. He yawned loudly.

"So, what's for breakfast, bro?" he asked.

"Just some dumplings…" I informed him.

"Aww, come on!" He complained, "You said we were going to have something else today! We ALWAYS have dumplings…"

"Stop complaining!" I scolded, "We don't always get what we want!"

"Oh, who asked you," he grumbled, "freaking, Mama Mako…"

At that, I dropped the spoon I was holding.

"Wait… what?" I asked, bewildered.

"Nothing…" Bolin replied.

"No, seriously, what did you just call me?!" I inquired.

"I said, 'Mama Mako'!" Bolin answered, "Why? Are you really bothered by it, or something?"

"Oh, uh…" I said, gathering my head, "No… no reason…"

I went back to cooking.

_'If only he knew…'_ I thought.


End file.
